


I-I didn't mean to see that

by dontcallmekoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmekoko/pseuds/dontcallmekoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima visits Takao's home after school to return a book the boy forgot in the locker room. Accidentally, he walks in on the forgetful point guard enjoying some 'alone time.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-I didn't mean to see that

"Oh! Shintarou-kun is here!"

"G…good evening."

Over-familiarity ran through the family. Midorima stood at the entrance to his teammate's home, feeling incredibly awkward and suddenly regretting his decision to come over at all. Takao's mother was always so cheerful and bubbly… she was honestly far too much for him to deal with.

"What brings you here? You almost never come to visit after school!"

"Takao forgot something of his in the locker room. I'm here to return it, if that's alright."

"If that's al—of course it's alright!" The smile on her face was big and joyous—nothing at all like her son's typical smiles. "Come in, come in! Will you be staying for dinner?"

_For dinner—didn't I just say I was returning something?_

"Ah, thank you, but this should only take a second," he said, trying to let her down gently as he stepped in and took off his shoes. He really _was_ regretting not just waiting until tomorrow now.

_He definitely gets his pushiness from her though, Christ._

"Don't be silly, we always make more than enough here! You know where Kazunari's room is, don't you? You go ahead and chat, do whatever it is you boys do, until I call you two down for dinner, ok?"

"I—" The cheery woman sped off through a doorway and Midorima stood in the foyer, feeling like he'd just been hit by a storm. As he mumbled to himself, "I _really_ can't deal with her…" a figure emerged at the top of the stairs. Midorima stopped his ascent and bowed.

"Oh, Midorima-kun—that's odd that you're here."

_Yes, quite._

"Did Kazunari forget something at school?"

"Yes, he did." _Hit the nail right on the head._

Takao's father smirked, letting out a short sigh. "Always so formal. Have you seen Hana?"

"Ah, yes, she let me in. She also invited me to stay for dinner but I'm afraid I have to refuse. Unfortunately, when I tried to tell her, I think she left for the kitch—"

" _The kitchen?_ " The older man quickly interrupted, a slight look of panic forming in his familiar, sharp eyes. He sped down the stairs and turned into the same doorway. Midorima vaguely remembered Takao mentioning that his mother couldn't cook worth a damn.

As he finally headed up the stairs, Midorima hoped against hope he wouldn't _also_ run into Takao's little sister—but once he reached the top of the stairs and saw that her door was closed, he was sure (and grateful) he would be spared yet another weird encounter.

_This is taking way longer than it should. Finally, I can return his stupid textbook._

Shintarou found himself wondering, _really wondering_ , why he couldn't have waited until the next day to give it to him. Why go out of his way to bring it to him at home? He'd gotten home, taken another look at the book in his bag, and just decided, on seemingly a whim, to walk to Takao's place and deliver it to him. He hadn't even changed out of his uniform. Was he bored? Did he want to see Takao? No, that last one didn't make sense—he already saw him almost non-stop for something like 8 hours every weekday.

When Midorima reached the door at the end of the hall, he knocked and waited. When nothing happened he knocked again, then turned the doorknob, to check if it was locked.

It wasn't.

Midorima pushed the door open and said, "I brought you your book, you fool."

Takao was slacking off—typical. His book bag was unopened at the foot of his bed and it was obvious all he'd really done since getting home was change out of his uniform and into shorts and a black tank top. The idiot wasn't doing any work… he was just sitting cross-legged in front of his laptop, with those ever-present ear buds of his plugged in. Midorima made a _tch_ sound in disapproval, _really_ feeling like he'd wasted his evening now.

"Hey," he called out, closing the door and raising his voice slightly. When Takao still didn't answer he placed the book on the dresser next to him and took a step forward—then froze. Upon closer inspection…

_Oh god.  
...Everything I've done up until this moment has been a mistake._

Why hadn't he noticed it earlier!?

The way Takao's face was flushed, the faint but laden breaths, the dirty video that took up his entire computer screen. But most glaringly, _the clear up-and-down movements of Takao's right arm!_

Midorima instantly looked to the ground and blushed— _hard._ He was red all the way up to his ears and could feel his face basically on fire. He had trapped himself in a room with his masturbating friend in it.

God.  
Oh god.  
What would he even _do now?_

_I-I should just leave. But what if he notices the movement this time? Should I tell him I'm here? He didn't even hear me knocking or talking to him earlier, would I have to approach him to get his attention again?! I-I…_

_Shouldn't his Hawk Eyes prevent stupid shit like this from happening!?_

"…ha…"

Midorima's ear twitched at the sound of Takao's voice and his face only deepened in color.

_This-this is really happening. What the hell was with Oha-Asa saying Cancer and Scorpio had high compatibility today? This is the_ epitome _of bad luck!_

Now that he thought about it, maybe that was why he'd decided to go out of his way to return Takao's book. Because their compatibility was so high for the day. But then… how could something like this possibly happen, too?!

Midorima swallowed hard and as he did, a low, soft moan rang out. He gritted his teeth and adjusted his glasses, still keeping his gaze firmly on the floor, now feeling totally paralyzed and at a total loss for what to do. The longer he waited, the worse the situation got. The longer he waited, _the more awkward the result would be._

Then again, he could just put his hand back on the doorknob and pretend he had just walked in… couldn't he? His heartbeat finally steadied as he thought of that as an option. That was viable, wasn't it? It would require some bluffing but it was certainly better, and a lot less creepy, than simply standing there letting his ears be violated like this.

Midorima gulped and looked up again. This time, though, what caught his eye was the pornography on the screen.

It was men.

Two. Men.

Doing… doing _things_ to each other.

_What the hell?  
Takao… Takao's gay?_

Takao suddenly threw his head back, his silky, black hair smoothly falling back with him and his eyes closing as he muttered, "Shit." He continued to pump away at himself and his lips stayed slightly parted before he stopped… and did something absolutely lewd.

The raven-haired boy moved his left hand to take over his crotch, brought his right hand to his lips, and then stuck his middle finger in his mouth. For a second, it looked like he was tasting his own precum, but he wasn't sucking on his finger, really… he was just kinda coating it in spit. When he pulled it back out of his mouth, the finger was positively gleaming with saliva and Takao closed his eyes… as he snuck his right hand down the back of his shorts. There was a look of discomfort in his brow for a few seconds but a look of complete peace followed shortly after and he began to stroke himself even harder. Takao tilted his head back down, eyes still closed and obviously not even watching the porn anymore, and his back arched forward deeply, like he was on the verge of coming. The contrast between the speed of his left hand and his right arm was staggering—while his left hand was working furiously, the right was slow and languid, even a little clumsy. His panting turned into heavy breathing and he hissed,

"Shit."

Midorima was fixated on the sight unfolding before him. The slight shudders of Takao's body as he fingered himself and brought himself closer to climax seemed somehow endearing. And he found himself thinking,

_I want to touch him right now._

It was then that Midorima finally noticed the huge, almost painful bulge in his uniform pants. Shit. This situation was beyond dangerous—not only was he finding himself incapable of leaving, but even if he did go with his prior plan, there was no bluffing away this erection. Even though he could barely focus on anything that wasn't Takao, he did still think enough to actively panic.

_What… what am I going to do now?_

And then, as if he had been pushed by, god only knows what, the mystical power of Oha-Asa or something, Takao opened his eyes and glanced to his left. His eyes met Midorima's and, right after he jumped in surprise,

Every  
muscle  
in his body  
froze.

Takao's eyes widened and a wave of shock, followed by an overwhelmingly powerful flood of mortification, swept over him. Was that Shin-chan? He felt his face grow hot and sudden misery kicked in as he thought it again.

_I…is that Shin-chan!?_

He honestly felt like he might cry. It was a somewhat weird response, but somehow this was the scariest, most embarrassing, _and_ saddest moment of his life. What… what would happen now!? How long had he been standing there? He could obviously see what the porn was—oh god, he couldn't even _begin_ to think about that aspect of it!

"Sh-Shin-chan? What… what are you doing here?" he said, almost unable to hear his own voice over the sound of the two men in his adult video letting out dramatic, orgasmic moans. Knowing he sounded like he was on the verge of humiliated tears, he cried out, "How long have you been standing over there!?"

_Shit_ , Shintarou thought. _Ok, this is literally the worst thing that could have happened. And—does he look like he's about to cry?! Shit, and I'm hard. Oh god, this is the worst day of my life._

At a complete loss for words, Midorima just blushed and involuntarily shifted his eyes from Takao's face to his boner.

_I'm sure that was not the right thing to do._

That finally unfroze Takao and he pulled his hand out of his pants quickly to cover himself, turning completely red in the face and neck.

" _Don't look! What's wrong with you!?_ "

He'd really messed things up now. And what's worse, the more and more Takao blushed and looked nervous, the _harder his dick got._

_What_ is _wrong with me? I know he's upset and embarrassed but somehow… seeing him this vulnerable is making me feel hot…!_

Gritting his teeth and resigning to the fact that he might be a closet pervert, he shut his eyes and pushed his glasses back before speaking.

Takao saw Midorima's mouth move and the movie was over, so he heard something muffled being said, but he wouldn't dare move his hands from his lap, no way, _no way on Earth._ Midorima was red as hell and looked distressed but he wasn't even looking Takao in the eyes. He had no idea what he was saying… but Takao didn't tell him that, in case it was something he didn't want to hear.

Then Midorima took a step forward. Takao felt his heart race and butterflies in his stomach, that he hadn't even known were there, began to flutter violently.

"W-w-what?" Takao stuttered, eyes still wide and panicky. " _What?_ " He leaned his body back the closer Midorima got—and the green-haired boy showed no signs of stopping.

When Midorima's hands reached out to his face, Takao flinched instinctively—for some reason he felt like something terrible would happen. He felt his headphones leave his ears and the vacuous sound of open space. He opened his eyes again and saw Midorima staggeringly close.

"W…what is it?" he asked again, almost in a whisper.

Midorima nearly bit his tongue at the vulnerable but surprisingly sexy look in Takao's dark, silvery eyes. He licked his lips and dropped the headphones, his hands shaking in nervousness as he repeated himself.

"I said… do you want some help with that?"

"With that…" He almost asked 'with what' to make sure he wasn't losing his mind, but when he saw Shintarou's eyes flicker down to his crotch again, he gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Along with resigning to being a pervert… Midorima had also resigned to letting himself act without thinking for the moment. He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of his teammate, and kissed him.

Takao let out the shortest, but sweetest, of sighs when their lips met—involuntarily, of course. He had to elect not to overthink things—hell, not to think about any of this, lest he ruin it. Midorima Shintarou, A+ student, Generation of Miracles member, 3-point shooter god, icy, tsundere monster of Shuutoku High, Ace-sama himself—his favorite dork, Shin-chan… was kissing him.

_Finally…!_

Takao pulled his hands away from his lap and wrapped his arms around Shintarou's neck, soon moving them again to caress his face in his hands. Takao opened his mouth and closed it again, firmly against the taller boy's lips, at the same time closing his eyes. He gasped when he felt Shintarou's hand move to his waist and sneak its way under his shirt. ...It felt like a dream and it also felt like… well, it felt like things were moving really fast—too fast almost—but at the same time, the pace was exciting. How far would they go?

_He did ask if I wanted 'help'…_

The smaller boy shuddered at the thought of what that could entail and his hands left Midorima's face to trail down his body. Down his neck, down his chest—

"Shin-chan?" he mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?" Midorima was sitting on the edge of the bed now, both of his hands under Takao's shirt and feeling up the firm, lean muscles he'd always secretly admired on the boy.

Takao parted and opened his eyes to look at him. Midorima looked back.

"Take off your shirt," the smaller boy commanded.

Midorima blushed at the frankness of the request and looked away for a moment, in what looked like shyness, but nodded. He then looked at Takao in a way that clearly meant, 'Well, you, too' and Takao smiled and nodded.

Both of their hearts' picked up their pace during the short moment of blindness as they pulled their shirts off. For Midorima, there was a slight fear that while Takao was out of sight he would suddenly freak out or become upset and for Takao it was a worry that when he opened his eyes again, Midorima would be gone. And when they laid eyes on each other shirtless, they both had a similar thought:

_I know I'm used to seeing his body, but damn…_

Takao tilted his head, closed his eyes, and pulled Midorima's lips to his again.  
God _damn_ , was he feeling lucky.  
He opened his mouth and when Midorima followed, Takao snuck his tongue in. He moaned at how hot and wet Shintarou's mouth was—and moaned a second time when Midorima's tongue dominantly pushed its way into his mouth, as well. Takao leaned back onto the bed, moving his hands to Midorima's belt in order to undo his pants.

"Whoa…" Takao mumbled, then pulled his lips away. "Shin-chan, you're hard, too?"

"…I thought that was obvious," he growled, growing red again.

"It… it wasn't."

"Well, it should have been," the boy said, sounding agitated and leaning over Takao. "What would you expect to happen after watching all of that?"

Takao's eyes widened and it was obvious that a slew of questions was about to follow, so Midorima shut him up with a kiss and a well-timed grind against Takao's hips. Takao let out a moan, his own erection never having been put away and his shorts half way down his legs. He turned his face to the side and blushed.

"Don't… don't do that," he said, trying to hide how flustered he was with an amused tone and a slight laugh at the end of the sentence.

Midorima paid instant attention to that reaction and licked at Takao's exposed earlobe before sucking on it.  
"Don't do what?" He grinded his massive, covered erection against Takao's cock again. The smaller boy's chest heaved as he let out another moan.

"I… I'm really close, you know." He looked up at Midorima, sharp, silver eyes cloudy. "You'd better be careful with me," he said, almost pouting.

_…  
I didn't know he could be cute like this._

"Undo my belt," Midorima stated, using his no-nonsense tone with him. Takao glanced down and obeyed looking impatient as all hell. Midorima pulled his pants completely off, then did the same for Takao, leaving the smaller boy totally naked. He stared heatedly at the beautiful nude body underneath him and Takao stared at the intimidating bulge in Midorima's boxer shorts with the same heated lust.

"You're… you're so big."

"Hmph." Midorima smirked before taking Takao's hand and leading it to his groin. He held back the urge to moan when Takao's palm began rubbing against him.

Takao felt himself getting even harder, just at the simple feel of Midorima's cock underneath his boxers. It was so incredibly hot… and even thicker than he'd imagined all this time. His head started to feel cloudy at just the thought of it inside of him… and his heart jumped a little at the thought of doing all of _that._

"Ah…" he let out a small moan when he felt taped fingers on his bare ass, squeezing and groping at him almost like they were testing his cheeks out for firmness... and grip. And although he was quiet, Takao could feel and hear Midorima breathing somewhat heavily now… and the idea that he was getting this hot and bothered only made his cock almost painfully harder. He thrust upward, against Midorima's chiseled abdomen and let out another sensual moan at the sensation. He needed release now, he was completely pent up.

Midorima kissed him again, roughly, forcing his tongue past his lips immediately. His tongue ravished Takao's mouth and Takao let out yet another moan—Shintarou found it intoxicating how many cute noises this idiot made when he was turned on. He felt a shiver travel down his spine when fingers inched their way into the hair at the base of his neck and forced them to part. Midorima lifted himself and leaned back so that he was sitting upright with his legs crossed (sensing how close the laptop was to falling, he shut it and placed it on the floor). Takao began to follow suit and sit up as well, but Midorima grabbed him by the legs and pulled him forward—so close to him that Takao had to wrap his legs around his waist just to bring them close enough to kiss.

Takao had to fight the urge to cry out again when Midorima pressed his member against him. Midorima's left hand may have been busy keeping his head up and messing up his hair, but his right hand was furiously pumping away at the both of them. Takao's breathing was erratic and his neck ached from the angle he was kissing in, but none of that stopped the many small moans that continued to fall from his lips. Finally he broke their kiss and leaned into Shintarou's shoulder, his eyebrows knitting and his eyes shutting hard as he felt himself get closer.

"Ah…." he gasped.

"What is it?" Midorima asked, his left hand now wandering back down to Takao's ass, experimentally tracing its way up and down the line in between his cheeks.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna come…" he croaked, his voice sounding like it was caught in his throat.

"Yeah?" Midorima prodded in between and found what he'd been curious about—that very hole that Takao had been enjoying himself with so much.

"Mm…!" A particularly sensual sound came out of him when Midorima pressed a finger firmly against his entrance. His ears soaked up the sound and he felt like pressure in his head was building up as his right hand stroked their cocks harder and harder. Takao trembled against him, his erect nipples brushing against his chest as he jerked. Takao scratched down his back.

"Shin… _Shintarou…_ " Takao moaned as he came, hot, white product spurting onto Midorima's hand and onto his stomach.

_!_  
"S… _shit..._ " Shintarou mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as his own climax approached. That 'Shintarou' being moaned out so softly as Takao's cum hit him had done it. He shuddered and felt a ball of tension he hadn't known was there suddenly release, his own load also creating a mess in his hand and on his abdomen.

_That's… that's the first time he's used my name._

The two boys both sat there, still for a moment, chests heaving and the first signs of sweat forming on their foreheads. Midorima took the moment of peace as an opportunity to take a deep breath, because he knew a panic attack of sorts was imminent, and ended up making a mental note on how Takao's hair smelled. He unintentionally breathed it in again.

"Sorry, Shin-chan… I made a mess on you…" Takao said, voice low and shaky sounding. Midorima couldn't see his friend's face right now and it killed him—he needed to know what he was feeling right now. His skin jumped in surprise when he felt one of Takao's fingers scoop up some of the ejaculate from him. Takao then glanced up and looked dead in Midorima's eyes, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. "I think this is a mix of mine and yours." He extended his tongue and licked it off. He chuckled, seeming content.

"We taste really good, Shin-chan."

Midorima felt blood rush to his face and his cock simultaneously and he stammered to get the words, "You… you're a fucking pervert, you know that?" out of his mouth. Before he could truly begin to get on him about it, in both meanings of the phrase, a knock on the door resounded, making both of them jump.

"Oh my god!" Takao actually yelled out.

"Kazunari! Shintarou-kun! Dinner's ready!"

Midorima felt whatever had resurged in his loins go completely back to normal and silently thanked the gods for it.

"Ok, ok, yeah, mom! We're coming!" Takao yelled back, looking surprisingly red and flustered. He pushed his hair back and mumbled, "God, I forgot where we were for a second…"

"We'd better get go—"

" _Wait!_ "

Midorima had begun to unfold his legs but Takao was holding onto them firmly. He had a bad feeling about this…

"W-what?"

"Just…" Takao blushed again and looked up at him sheepishly. "Just one more kiss, ok?"

* * *

Midorima was unable to deal with _any_ member of the Takao household.

"Shintarou-kun~ do you like the food? I specifically asked Ken-kun to make some red bean soup, too, since it's rather simple to make and you were planning on staying," Takao Hana chimed, smiling broadly across the table.

Midorima nodded in acknowledgement and even smiled lightly. "I noticed. Thank you for going through all of that trouble just for me, I truly appreciate it." _Is there even a purpose in pointing out that I never said I was staying for dinner?_ "And everything is delicious, otousan."

Takao Kenta laughed. "Pft, you're so stiff, Midorima-kun. I wonder how many times I'll have to tell you to loosen up with us before you actually listen to me, ha ha!"

Every time he interacted with Takao's dad, he would always say something like that to him at some point, always preceded or followed by a laugh or a smirk. Midorima was never used to having his formality basically rejected by his seniors so he never quite knew how to handle this man.

And _speaking of men he couldn't handle_ , the little shit sitting to his right had his hand _very firmly_ resting on his thigh. On his inner thigh, _clearly_ testing his patience. When Midorima finally brought his hand to his lap, seeking to grab Takao's wrist and twist it as hard as he could without injuring it or making a scene, Takao moved and snatched Midorima's—then wriggled his fingers in between.

This sudden act of intimacy caused Midorima to blush and he hoped it wasn't too obvious—the older folks on the other side of the table seemed to be caught up in a playful argument about the mom almost ruining the food earlier.

"Thanks for bringing me my book, by the way," Kazunari said, giving Midorima's hand a light squeeze.

"Don't keep forgetting important things everywhere. …Idiot."


End file.
